The Dragon's kiss, the Princess's lips One Shot
by AYSHAS
Summary: Angel wants revenge on Lucy for taking her spirits. What will she do? It's up to Natsu to save her from the royal palace, but will he realize that Lucy means a little more to him than a friend?


Hey everyone! So for now I'll keep this fanfic at a one shot depending on how you guys like it. This is set once the eclipse plan starts. **IMPORTANT IN THIS FANFIC

THE FILLER ARC IN THE ANIME DOESN'T EXIST** anyways just in case you are confused Angel is actually in charge now and stuff and there is a boss who leads Angel

I could reveal more in a sequel if I decide to write it. Anyways Nalu forever 3

'Lucy!' Natsu hollers 'Lucy where are you!'

Sweat dripped off the top of his forehead in anxiety. His heart was beating fast, and his clothes were tattered. Lucy agreed to go with the Eclipse plan, but it just resulted in misery. Lucy was kept captive in the kingdom's dungeon and Natsu couldn't find her. He already defeated any obstacle that lied in his path. All guards, all soldiers even some members from differed guilds that were hired by the princess. Natsu was a bloody mess, but that didn't stop him from searching for her.

'Shit! This dungeon is like a maze!' Natsu exclaims

'Natsu!' says Happy, Natsu's flying blue cat as he soars in his direction

'Happy! You're safe, thank goodness!' Natsu says with a slight smile

'Natsu...are you ok?' Happy asks in a worried tone

'I'm fine, but Lucy isn't! They're trying to make her summon all the zodiac keys at once including the thirteen!'

'But Lucy can't do that! Libra, Pices, and Ophiuchus aren't even her celestial spirits!'

Natsu grips his fist in anger. 'I know' he growls -

'Ah, look who we have here.' a voice smolders

'Who's there!?' Lucy panics

Lucy was chained to the wall which was designed like a transmutation circle. Lucy had seen some of the symbols on the wall before. Her mom used to read her a story that contained images of them. 'Oh Mother, what do I do?' Lucy thinks

Someone enters the dirty old room Lucy was trapped in. She wore a long aqua dress that was slit at the side to give a view of her legs. At the top, the dress had ruffles. The girls hair long, and it almost reached her knees. 'Silver hair ...' Lucy thought 'And that voice!'

'Angel!' Lucy says

'Ahh it's been a long time Lucy! I haven't seen you since our little battle over Nirvana'

'What do you want to do to me?!'

'Well what we are trying to do is to bring dragons into this country, but what I want to do to you is different'

Angel comes closer and wraps her petite hand over Lucy's neck. She squeezes.

'Agh!' Lucy says in pain 'Let me g-o.'

She grips her neck tighter, she could almost feel Lucy's lungs. 'Bitch, you took my spirits away from me! Cancer, Aries,  
and Gemini are mine. I'm going to make you feel the same pain except I'll take your spirits lives, and even yours!'  
Angel hisses

Lucy squrims around trying to break free of Angel's grasp. This was making it worse. If only her arms and legs weren't chained to the wall maybe she could fight Angel again.

Angel cackles 'Haha, your helpless.'

She walks out the door and locks it.

'Natsu,' Lucys whispers as tear stream down her face.

'Lucy, I'll save you! No matter what!' Natsu says

'Natsu..I was just wondering, why is it always you that saves her? I mean can't Gray, or Erza, or Gajeel go?' Happy asks curiously

'Gray wouldn't get off his lazy ass to go save her, and Gajeel doesn't care about these kinds of things.' Natsu says 'And Erza, well, um I don't know,'

'I mean if we are nakama why do you always go without asking anyone? You helped her with Kain from Grimoire Heart, you saved her being taken to her Father, and so many other times.' Happy says 'And Lucy can't be your best friend or anything because that's me.'

'I wouldn't even go this far for Lisanna...' Natsu says to himself

'What am I going to do?' Lucy asks herself

She looks down at her belt. Her keys are still there. 'Maybe I can try something' Lucy says

Lucy closes her eyes and begins to deeply meditate. Her full concentration is on her magic. She felt an overwhelming sensation warming up her body. She only felt like this twice in her life time. First was when she was battling Angel,  
and the second was when she was facing Flare. Yes this is the sensation she felt when she used Urano Metria.

'I open the gate of the Twins, Gemini!' She summons the two little blue twins.

'Gemini!' Lucy smiles in delight 'Can you please do me a favour?'

'Lucy Heartfilia escaped?' shouted one guard to another. They all begin to run around, panicing.

'What did they say?' Natsu says 'Happy!'

'Aye sir!' Happy

Happy leaps up into the air and carries Natsu body tightly. They follow the guards and see Lucy, but it didn't smell like her.

'Natsu Natsu! Look over there!' Happy says excitedly

'That's not Lucy, that's Gemini!' Natsu says 'Is Lucy trying to tell us something?'

'Well if she summoned Gemini shouldn't she be ok?'

'Why would she need to send Gemini but not be there with her then?' Natsu says 'Somethings fishy, she must be using Gemini as a distraction to the guards."

'Natsu!' A familiar voice calls out

'That's...' Happy says

'Lucy!' Natsu exclaims.

He bolts in the direction of her voice. He makes it there in under 10 seconds. The panting Natsu opens the doors to find Lucy pinned to the wall looking miserable. Her face was pale, there were bruises over her body, her clothes her tattered,  
and there were hand marks from Angel around her neck.

'You came!' She cries in joy

'Lucy...you used Gemini as a distraction to get rid of the guards so you could call out to me.'

'Yes!'

Natsu hurries to try to unpin Lucy from the wall.

'Natsu it's not gonna work...' Lucy says

'Like hell it's not going to!'

'Natsu, I'm serious! Angel told me she's going to...going to...'

'Angel?!' Natsu exclaims 'That weird girl from Oracion Seis'

'Yes, she wants to take her revenge on me and...k-k-kill me' Lucy stammers

Natsu eyes widen. Suddenly his entire body is lit up in flames. They gave off a different aura; Natsu was pissed. 'Crimson

Lotus Exploding Lightning Blade' Natsu roares as he punches and releases his magic into the wall.

It began to crumble and worse, explode. Lucy fell down and Natsu ran to catch her. 'Lucy,' Natsu says seriously 'I have come to realize today. You aren't my best friend. That's Happy. But then I wondered why I risk so much just to save you.  
Anyone else in Fairy Tail could do the same because we are all nakama. Lucy, I love you.'

'Natsu!' Lucy gasps

'I know now is not the time for all this love busisness thing, especially because I screamed so loudly just now. But I wanted you to know that I will always protect you, and make sure you won't die.' Natsu says

'I..I love you too.' Lucy says as tears begin to form 'I realized that I loved you for a long time now. I'm so glad that we happened to meet at Haregeon Port. Without that I would have never joined Fairy Tail and never have fallen in love with you.' Lucy replies as her cheeks begin to turn a light shade of pink

Natsu leans in quickly, so quickly that Lucy doesn't realize until 5 seconds later that Natsu was kissing her. It was a soft sweet kiss. It wasn't very passionate, but it held the amount of love the two felt for eachother. Natsu pulled away.

'Lucy' Natsu says 'I'll defeat Angel, and whoever else is in charge of this thing. We still have so much more to find out'

'Yes' Lucy agrees.

They leave the dungeon area in search of Angel. What will happen next?

Picture Credit: Art by the one and only Hiro Mashima

Colouring by: i-azu from Deviantart


End file.
